Someone Needs To Leave
by alyssa and awesome
Summary: Go Away Sequel. Daniel and Keith have worked things out. Keith and Allura are getting married or are at least trying to. Lance somehow ended up as Daniels God Father, and last but certainly not least... Nanny is coming to town.


**Someone Needs to Leave Ch 1**

**Ok ****Triple A**** here. Yay I have finally gotten around to posting the sequel! Good news is I'm posting. Bad news is I hate the first chapter with every fiber of my being. Now I have rewritten it and rewritten it. I still do not like it. Yes Debra101 I have pm you about this allot, and I finally told you that I liked it, but then I went over it later and hated it, so I rewrote it…. Again. Now back to the rest of you. I'm sure your thinking, Alyssa if you hate it why are you posting it. Well my delightful readers, I cannot fix it. I have three other chapters written from the first time I wrote chapter 1 and I really like those. So I can't change much. I dropped and added parts hoping that it would make me hate it a little less, and it worked. I don't hate it as much as I did the first time I wrote it. But… I still hate it. The first chapter is as good as its getting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I'm sick with a chest cold, so I'm too bitchy to give you some smartass comment as to why I don't own voltron force.**

**A/N: I'm too sick to come up with a Daniel and Me right now so… Deal.**

I hate scrubbing toilets. I mean, what's the point of it? Other than my father thinking that it is a _wonderful_ punishment. I do not deserve this, all I did was sneak out, disobey a direct order, get lost, and lie strait to his face… Okay, maybe I deserve to have latrine, but that's only part of the punishment. The other part, -the part I don't think I deserve- my dad calls restriction. I call it my very own personal hell. Now being on restriction is kind of like being grounded –I have a military dad… I don't think being grounded is a strict enough punishment for him- except much, much, much worse, for me anyway. In my opinion, I basically become my dad's personal slave, but when I voice this opinion I simply get a whack on my head, and a stern

"Daniel stop being overly dramatic." from my father. I am not being dramatic at all. I am not aloud out of his sight without his direct say so. I have to ask to go to the damn bathroom, it is horrible! I have to do what he says when he says to, exactly how he tells me to, no being a smartass, no arguments, no negotiations, and to top it off when I'm on restriction I'm not aloud anywhere near the lions unless it's to wash them, its torture! Oh, yea another part of restriction is training with Keith every day and the rest of the cadets every other day. I personally think that even after my restriction is over –if it is ever over- he is going to make me continue training with him, and doing my regular classes. Anyways at first I thought that it would be really cool to train with the commander of the Voltron Force – did I mention he is my dad- then I actually did it, and it is every bit the punishment it's supposed to be. How he's done this for so long I have no idea, all I know is that after I do it, I want to die, I would rather die. I have to get up at four thirty in the freaking morning every day, and run four miles with him – there is a forest trail behind the castle that goes into the woods then raps back around to the castle, it is roughly four miles- . Now I am not a mourning person what-so-ever. I don't even like eating in the morning, let alone running four miles at four thirty in the freaking morning. That's another thing I don't like to eat in the morning. So usually I just eat a few bites then throw the rest away, but Keith doesn't like that –he has a, don't waste things pet peeve-. He ended up giving me the breakfast is the most important meal of the day speech, and now if I don't eat he will practically shove food down my throat. My life has been like this for the past two months, and it sucks. Larmina's punishment ended a few months ago, but when I told Keith that it wasn't fair –which I guess pretty childish- he told me life wasn't fair, and to deal with it. He also told me that my punishment was probably longer because I not only snuck out, I also lied to him, not to mention the entire thing was my idea. Of course he said this all sarcastically –I really, really hate it when he is sarcastic-. That was where the conversation ended. Anyways back on horror morning training sessions with my dad, after we run, we go to the castles work room. Once there we do everything from stretching, to weight lifting, to sparring. I can usually handle most of it but sparring… eh… well… When it comes to sparring the only person I can actually beat in a fair game is Vince. So what on this green freaking Earth… I mean Arus would make anyone think I could last two seconds with Keith. Nothing, and when we first started I couldn't last even one second with him. Now over the course of two months I have gotten better, but Keith still wipes the floor with me –I personally I think he enjoys it.-. Instead of a few seconds I now last around seven minutes. My all time record is nine minutes and thirty seven seconds. Keith is actually a great teach-

"Shit!" I interrupted my-self splashing toilet water on myself. I quickly wipe my face off.

Now where was I? Oh yeah, Keith is a pretty great teacher, he's patient –which when teaching me I will admit, is a must have- , he explains everything out, he points out the tiny details –which can be very annoying sometimes- but none of that means I like waking up so damn early in the morning. If I try to argue with him he whacks me upside my head –he does that way too often in my opinion- ending all form of argument from me, and or he glares at me. I hate that stupid glare, or should I say glare. Yep, that's right Keith Kogane has multiple glares. When I'm bored, I entertain myself by identifying the different ones, then naming them. I've named four so far.

The Commander Glare: He wears this one when there is an attack on Arus. It is permanently across his face during what is known as his 'commander mode'.

The I'm Pissed Glare: The name says it all. Warning: when the I'm Pissed Glare is upon his face steer clear at all costs.

The You're in Trouble Glare: He wear this pacific glare when I have done something wrong, reckless, and or stupid.

The Suspecting Glare: This Glare makes an appearance when Keith suspects that I have done something wrong, reckless, and or stupid.

Alright back to the task at hand, cleaning toilets. Keith wanted to be alone with _Allura_ for a little while, so he sent me to do one of the things I hate most latrine duty. _Shudders…_ That's another thing now that me and Keith –I only call him dad when we are alone- have worked everything out Allura has started to act like my mother, which she is not by the way. I already have a mother, her name is… was… Sarah Chandler, and I don't want a new one. And yes I know, I sound like a cliché kid who doesn't want the new parent. Dad, Keith, whatever said that either right before or right after the wedding he is going to change my last name to his, and that he is going to give Allura partial custody of me, just like she is giving him partial custody of Larmina. He says that this way if anything happens to him he knows that the law won't give Allura any crap, and that I will be safe. I'm calling bullshit. She is the Princess, of an entire planet. I seriously don't think the law would give her any crap. If both Keith and Allura die me and Larmina are stuck with Lance as are guardian. That is more terrifying than Lotor. Now I do not mind Keith changing my last name to his, it makes me feel like I belong to him –Yes I know, mushy, deal with it, that and Daniel Kogane just sounds cool-, but I don't like the idea of belonging to Allura. I like Allura I really do, but she is not my mother, she never will be. I haven't told this to Keith yet, and I don't plan to. I want him to get married and be happy. I just don't want a new mom, I lost her three months ago, it still hurts, and no one is ever going to replace my mother. Now there is a small part of me that is telling me to tell Keith and he will do what he does best, fix the problem, or at least make it better. The there is a bigger part of me saying fix it yourself you don't need your 'daddy' to fix everything for you. Now-

"Daniel" Keith called me over my voltcom interrupting my mental rant.

"Yeah Keith?'

"Come here please." He said please but that doesn't mean he's asking. That is his way of telling you to do something nicely.

"Where are you?" I ask him.

"My office"

"Oh, no. Please no. No paperwork please. I will do anything. I will continue to scrub toilets just please don't make me do paperwork." I begged. I hate paperwork. It's boring and useless. Keith expects me to sit still while I do it, and when I can't he scolds me and tell me he's going to get me tested for ADHD.

"Daniel come here now. I am not in the mood for this." Oh great he is using that tone, and he's probably got one of those glares on his face too… humph.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." And I set off for Keith's office.

**Yay! All done with the first chapter! And I still hate it… Sorry if this chapter is horrible content wise. If there are any grammar mistakes I am true fully sorry. I do not have a beta yet, but I am working on that, so no worries. **

**AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ! **

**Ok you guys know how my last fanfic 'Go Away' had Daniel and Me's at the top and bottom of every chapter, I am sorry to admit that those will not be on every chapter anymore and will only be on the bottom at the top I will be responding to reviews. I have seen it on other Fan fictions and thought it was pretty cool the way the authors were responding to their reviewers good and bad so I thought I would give it a chance. Sorry to those who liked that Daniel and Me's, but do not worry they will not disappear completely. **

**Daniel: Bye for a bit**

**Me: Yeah, were gonna take some mini vacas **


End file.
